Criminal Silencioso
by misterystars
Summary: Noche de tormenta; gritos sofocados en un silencio sepulcral; manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Lo único sensato: "Un Asesino Silencioso entró por la ventana" ¿Quién lo contrató? Decubre la respuesta.
1. Misterioso Caso en Jump City

**Hace unos años, a la reciente muerte de Michael Jackson – mejor conocido como "El Rey del Pop" -, era común escuchar sus canciones por doquier (en el metro, en las calles, ¡HASTA EN EL BAÑO!). Pues bien, por esa época encontré especial fascinación por una canción en particular, _Smooth Criminal. _Fue tanta mi obsesión que terminé imaginando una pequeña historia, por supuesto, protagonizada por mis personajes favoritos. **

**CRIMINAL SILENCIOSO**

_Se dice que la Luna es la más fiel confidente y guardiana de los amantes... _

_¿Cómo no habría de serlo, si los resguarda bajo el velo de la noche y los alumbra con la luz de las estrellas? Pon atención, los rumores de las estrellas, tan traviesas e indiscretas, han de dar cuerpo a las historias románticas. Sin embargo, en una noche de tormenta, una noche sin luna ni estrellas… ¿Cuántos misterios han de encerrar? ¿Cuántas tragedias sin contar? _

León d'Armilly, Comandante de la Policía de Jump City, dio el primer sorbo a su humeante vaso con café intentando despejar la mente. Miró las feroces gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra todo objeto material produciendo un sonido sordo y observó, sin mayor sorpresa, que era ya el segundo día de tormenta. Remangó un poco su abrigo para revisar su reloj de pulso, el cual, marcaba las 4:01 AM.

-Será una larga jornada – se dijo profiriendo un suspiro profundo. De nuevo, dejó pasear su vista entre el espectáculo de luces parpadeantes a su alrededor sin especial atención; luego, a los transeúntes curiosos que luchaban por abrirse paso entre la multitud. Finalmente, sus ojos profundos se posaron en un vehículo de singular apariencia que, a diestra de algún excelente conductor, logró escabullirse entre el tumulto de gente y se había estacionado a la entrada del Hospital Central.

-Señor, están aquí – informó, con cierto nerviosismo, un joven de 27 años dirigiendo una mirada ansiosa a su comandante, sin duda, a la espera de una orden -. Exigen que se les conduzca al cuerpo de inmediato.

-No esperaba otra cosa – respondió simplemente, como restándole importancia -. Bien, chico. Espero que no tuvieras planes para esta noche. Acompáñame.

Y, haciendo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, el Comandante d'Armilly fue a recibir a los cuatro jóvenes guardianes que acababan de llegar…

…

**Miércoles 6 de abril de 2011. 20:45 PM. **

Todo era penumbra al interior de la imponente Torre que servía de guarida a los eternos guardianes de Jump City. Un sonido crescendo rompió el silencio al introducirse el hábil criminal en la Sala Principal.

Avanzó con paso sigiloso, suspirando de alivio al cerciorarse de que ninguna de las alarmas de seguridad se había activado. Sin embargo, no advirtió en su brazo, de donde una herida sangrante iba dejando manchas sobre la alfombra.

El lugar parecía desierto, nada mejor para perpetuar un crimen. Evaluó el terreno, lo analizó y se decidió por un sitio en particular – el Centro de Reuniones - para preparar la emboscada. Cargó su arma, decidido a disparar hacia cualquier objeto o ser que representase una amenaza a su misión. No debía dejar pistas, ni, mucho menos, testigos.

Colocó las trampas con notable rapidez, recordando su adiestramiento en combate israelí dónde sobresalía como fiero asesino. Su tarea le parecía desconcertante, en cierta medida, pero no menos emocionante: "Dar muerte a un superhéroe; un ser cuyas habilidades podrían compararse a las de un semidiós, y recibir un depósito de no menos de millón y medio de euros por dicha encomienda… ¿Qué más podría soñar un mercenario?"

Lo único que realmente lo intrigaba, era la identidad de quien lo había contratado.

"¿Quién será?" - se preguntaba mentalmente mientras recorría los pasillos.

"Seguramente, se trata de algún líder político cuyos intereses se verán beneficiados tras la desintegración de los guardianes" – resolvió alabando su propio ingenio; entonces rememoró aquella extraña visita:

_-… en trece días – explicó una voz ronca procedente de las tinieblas -. Dispondrás de todas las facilidades para cumplir con mis exigencias. Escucha y atiende a lo que voy a decirte: "El próximo 6 de abril, un terremoto arremeterá contra el corazón de Ciudad Gótica; a esto, Los Jóvenes Titanes serán solicitados para fungir en la brigada de Búsqueda y Rescate. Esperarás mi señal, sólo entonces, entrarás en la Torre; dispondrás de cuatro horas, aproximadamente". _

_-¿Cómo sabré…? – calló ante una señal que le hizo el misterioso sujeto._

_-Ella estará sola – aseguró entregandole un sobre de papel - . El depósito está hecho. Le garantizo que no encontrará nada despreciable la cantidad que os ofrezco por tan simple tarea..._

La última pieza había sido colocada en su sitio… Era hora de la emboscada.

Marcó el código de pánico en la pantalla táctil del Servidor Central consiguiendo que las alarmas se activaran. Aguardó durante algunos segundos hasta que las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una figura vacilante, una criatura que parecía arrastrarse ayudada por el aire. De frágiles miembros, piel blanquecina, semblante crispado por el dolor y el cansancio, ojos marchitos… Tal como le habían informado, _Ella_ se encontraba herida.

El mercenario esperó por su presa cual fiera salvaje con ojos atentos y los sentidos avivados. La joven, debilitada ya por la pérdida de sangre, apenas entreabrió los ojos al advertir en el cazador que la acechaba. Aterrada, intentó correr, pero sus heridas – aún sangrantes – la hicieron caer y se arrastró desvalida por debajo de la mesa.

El cazador sonrió triunfante, la impotencia y el terror se reflejaban en los ojos de su presa. Sólo un golpe, una herida fatal terminaría de extinguir la vida que se aferraba en aquél tierno ser.

Starfire gritó… ¡Estaba tan desvalida!

-¿Por qué? – interrogó. Veía su fin reflejado en los ojos que la acechaban con excitación.

-Interroga al verdugo, no a la hoja de la navaja que ha de cortar tu cabeza… - respondió con sangre fría dejando relucir el brillo de un arma silenciosa.

La presa se aferra a la vida, aún cuando comprende que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Starfire, sintiendo un último impulso de energía, corrió a su habitación…

Ahora, era el turno del cazador.

_**As he came into the window.  
It was the sound of a crescendo.  
He came into her apartment.  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet.  
She ran underneath the table.  
He could see she was unable.  
So she ran into the bedroom.  
She was struck down, it was her doom.**_

…

**5 HORAS DESPUÉS…**

-Cayó fulminada… Fue su muerte – relató, con sumo dolor, el joven de cuerpo metálico al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡No! Ella no… Ella jamás… - sollozaba el pelinegro abrazando un cadáver contra su pecho – ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Todavía quedan suficientes reservas de sangre!

-Robin… No puedo hacer ya nada. Starfire está…

-¡Raven! – pidió devastado acercando el helado cuerpo de la tamaraniana a la hechicera -. ¡Tus poderes! ¡Usa tus poderes, has que sus heridas sanen!

A esta súplica, la hechicera no tuvo fuerzas más que para desviar la mirada de su desdichado líder, dándole a entender que nada podía hacer.

-¡Es mentira! – profirió en un grito desgarrador - ¡¿No lo ven? ¡Ella está viva! ¡Pide nuestra ayuda!

-Viejo, no… - intentó explicar el Chico Bestia, pero la mano de Raven sobre su hombro le dio a entender que, lo mejor, era dejar que su líder viviera su luto a solas durante algunos momentos.

Cyborg abrió las puertas de la habitación y, tras dar paso a sus dos compañeros, las cerró de nuevo y caminó con dificultad hacia la sala principal.

Durante el resto de la noche, se escucharon los gritos incansables del pelinegro que decía:

"_Star, ¿estás bien?"_

"_Sí, Star, ¿estás bien?"_

"_¿Estás bien, Star?"_

"_Star, ¿estás bien?"_

"_Sí, Star, ¿estás bien?_

"_¿Puedes decirnos si estás bien?"_

_**Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?, are you ok, Annie?**_

_**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?**_

-Robin, basta – le pidió, suplicante, la voz de la hechicera viendo cómo su líder sacudía el cadáver de la tamaraniana esperando que éste abriese los ojos… Una y otra vez, la llamaba, sacudía incansablemente aquél cuerpo inerte.

-Se ha ido – declaró Cyborg posando una mano sobre su hombro -. Robin, necesito… que me entregues a Star.

-¡No! ¡Ella está durmiendo! ¡No la debemos despertar!

-Entiendo – suspiró derrotado ante el lamentable estado del chico -. Entonces, permíteme que la lleve a su cama para que descanse correctamente.

-Star me pidió dormir conmigo esta noche. Tiene miedo de la soledad y, por ello, debo cuidarla y protegerla.

-Es inútil – murmuró la hechicera al oído de Cyborg -. Él… no la soltará.

-Lo sé – respondió tristemente -. Pero la policía está abajo y subirán a arrancársela por la fuerza.

-¡Cómo se atreven! – gritó indignada.

-Raven… es su trabajo.

-_Fue la ventana_ – susurró el pelinegro con voz gutural. Los tres Titanes se miraron sin comprender -. Hay una marca en la ventana – afirmó, señalando una mancha de sangre - Intentaste correr, ¿no es cierto, Star? Pero, el maldito te disparó y caíste fulminada… Un crescendo, Star – murmuró, acariciando los helados labios de la muerte -. Entró en la Torre, dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra… Entonces, corriste a la habitación, y caíste fulminada… Fue tu muerte, Star – decretó segundos antes de que cuatro sujetos, armados y con placas, lo separaran abruptamente de su adorado y helado ángel…

_**There's a sign in the window.  
That he struck you- a crescendo Annie.  
He came into your apartment.  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet.  
Then you ran into the bedroom.  
You were struck down.  
It was your doom.**_

…

**Jueves 6 de abril de 2012. 6:45 AM. **

"_Se dice que la Luna es la más fiel confidente y guardiana de los amantes, pues bien, en lo más recóndito de las sombras, aguardando por una noche de tormenta, se encuentra un criminal silencioso… Un asesino cuyo golpe fatal, fue acertado por la mano de un mercenario". _

**-**Un año - suspiró un joven, de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas, arrodillándose frente una hermosa capilla tallada con códices alienígenos- … No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos haces falta.

-Bestita… tiene razón – respondió una voz poco más áspera y triste -. Tu llegada fue lo que nos unió, y tu partida… bueno, ya estarás enterada. ¿Aún escucharás su voz? ¿La desesperación con que él, Robin, te llamaba?

_Star, ¿estás bien?_

_Star, ¿estás bien?_

_¿Estás bien, Star?_

_Star, ¿estás bien?_

_¿Puedes decirnos si estás bien?..._

-Sabes que lo hemos buscado – aseguró la voz marchita de una joven -. Sé que Robin regresará cuando esté listo, pero temo que no volverá a ser el mismo. Después de aquella noche, él dedicó arduas horas en hallar a tu asesino…

-Pero el mercenario fue sólo el instrumento que utilizó para dar el golpe fatal – concluyó la voz ronca del chico verde, quien había tomado de la mano a la hechicera para transmitirle un poco de apoyo.

-Hallamos el cadáver del mercenario, después de cinco meses de búsqueda. Los forenses nos informaron de múltiples escaras en forma de "S" distribuidas por todo el cuerpo. Fue entonces que Robin desapareció.

-Sabrás, Star – continuó el más joven de los Titanes -, que sólo nos dejó una nota que decía:

_**Domingo. ¿Recuerdan ese domingo? **_

_Nuestros satélites interceptaron una llamada de auxilio procedente de las minas… _

_Eran las **veinte horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos** cuando arribamos en las minas. A las veinte con cuarenta y siete, ordené que nos separáramos para dar búsqueda a los supervivientes… _

_20:51_

_Escuché una explosión, supuse que debían ser los mineros detonando dinamita para intentar abrir un nuevo túnel y escapar. _

_20:52_

_Caí en la trampa, no había supervivientes a los cuales rescatar. Era Slade, lo había planeado todo con tal de obtener venganza contra mí, su último aprendiz con vida. _

_20:55_

_Nos batimos en duelo. Slade había preparado el terreno de batalla llenándolo de trampas por doquier._

_20:58_

_Tras un movimiento fallido, Slade logró someterme y se preparaba para darme el Golpe Mortal._

_20:59_

_Un Star-bolt lo sorprendió lanzándolo por los aires hasta impactar contra el techo de la mina… provocando un nuevo derrumbe._

_**21:00**_

_Starfire aparecio de la nada, elevandose como un ángel ante mi vista. Me recogio entre sus brazos y salimos volando de la mina, a escasos segundos antes de que el recubrimiento se viniera abajo… Slade quedó sepultado. _

_**Cinco meses después**, nuestros satélites reportaron tres nuevas amenazas… Una de ellas, se trataba del rescate a una base tripulada de comunicaciones… Era** Domingo **- qué día tan negro -, Starfire respondió a la llamada de apoyo… Sola, a las **veinte con cuarenta y cinco.**_

_Domingo. Ella fue capturada y torturada por El Verdugo. La dejó desangrarse tras herir la Arteria Femoral. _

_A las **veintiún horas**, la hallamos agonizante, casi completamente desangrada… **En las minas.** _

_Latidos sonoros – intimidaciones – El culpable estuvo frente a nosotros todo el tiempo…_

_Sólo queda decir, mis compañeros, mis amigos… que Starfire fue alcanzada por…_ _Fulminada por… __**Un Criminal Silencioso.**_

_**Annie are you ok  
So, annie are you ok  
Are you ok annie  
Annie are you ok  
So, annie are you ok  
Are you ok annie  
Annie are you ok  
So, annie are you ok  
Are you ok annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by-  
A smooth criminal**_

_**So they came into the outway  
It was sunday-what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resus-citation  
Sounding heartbeats-intimidations**_


	2. Pensamiento

**DE LA AUTORA…**

**¿Qué les puedo decir, más que la verdad, mis extraños lectores?**

**Para quienes ya advirtiesen, desde antes, en la existencia de esta pequeña historia - cuya publicación concluyó hace dos o tres años, posiblemente - sólo puedo excusarme diciendo que… tuve hoy (a las 12 exactamente) un motivo personal por que decidí reeditar la historia del Asesino Silencioso. No sé si mi redacción ha mejorado a través de los años, o todo lo contrario; quien lea mis escritos los juzgará. Sinceramente, nunca he escrito nada con fines de lucro y, mucho menos, para hacerme popular entre la gente. Créanme que, quienes me conocen, aún mis más íntimos amigos, jamás les he permitido leer algún escrito personal… ni siquiera creo que imaginen que éste figura entre uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. **

**En fin, ya que el escribir es simplemente, para mí, un medio de escape y desahogo, quisiera realmente exponer un pensamiento dirigido a aquellos a quienes pueda interesar:**

"**La vida… es como escribir una novela. Habrá momentos en que te sientas inspirado y con el poder de un superhéroe para hacer e inventar cosas novedosas, de encontrar soluciones simples a los problemas más complejos... Habrá, sin embargo, momentos en que te sientas minúsculo, insignificante ante el mundo y las adversidades que te aplastan tal cucaracha. Sólo hay que recordar, como en el momento de escribir una novela, que esos momentos de dolor, suspenso, desesperación… son necesarios para hacer de la trama y el personaje algo mucho más completo e interesante…" **


End file.
